Fate
by miyuki.kanbe
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan takdir? Apa kau juga percaya dengan jodoh? Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan jodohmu? Summary tidak sesuai dengan cerita, sucks at summary... RnR? DLDR


**FATE**

**DISCLAIMER! Dynasty Warriors is not mine, it's Koei's**

**OOC, NOT REALLY RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL!**

**OC : Ling Jia**

**Chapter 1 : First**

"Jia! Sadarlah, Jia! Cai Wenji! Cepat panggilkan tim medis sekarang!"

"Baik!"

"Jia, kumohon! Bertahanlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Cao Pi... Maafkan aku... Aku... Tidak bisa..."

"Jia? Ling Jia? Ling Jia!"

Di sebuah kota bagian utara, tahun 202 AD...

"Huahahahahahaha! Harta! Serahkan semua harta kalian padaku, kalian para manusia rendahan! Huahahahahaha!"

"Mohon ampun, Tuan Dong Zhuo! Kami sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi! Sebulan yang lalu itu adalah yang terakhir yang bisa kami berikan pada anda..."

Balas seseorang sambil berlutut dan menaruh kepalanya di tanah di depannya Dong Zhuo bersamaan dengan yang lainnya. Mereka takut kalau Dong Zhuo akan lebih murka kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sebulan yang lalu kalau kalian harus menyiapkan harta untuk kalian berikan padaku? Kepala desa kalian saja sudah berjanji padaku untuk memberikanku harta dalam waktu sebulan! Mana kepala desa kalian?! Aku ingin bicara dengannya!"

"Sungguh maafkan kami, Tuan Dong Zhuo! Kepala desa kami yang lalu sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu karena umur tua dan sakit. Kami belum meresmikan kepala desa yang baru, jadi-"

Tidak peduli dengan orang yang ada di depannya masih berbicara, Dong Zhuo menendang mukanya sampai ia terpental ke salah satu rumah terdekat. Para wanita berteriak dan anak-anak menangis melihat adegan itu. Kecuali satu anak. Dia tidak menangis ataupun berteriak.

Ling Jia, cucu dari kepala desa yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu meninggal. Ling Jia bukanlah seorang anak perempuan yang kuat dalam fisik. Fisiknya lemah dan dia sering jatuh sakit. Tapi bukan berarti dia memiliki hati yang lemah juga. Hatinya yang kuatlah yang selalu membuat orang-orang desa ingin menjadikan dia sebagai kepala desa selanjutnya semenjak ayahnya, anak kandung dari kepala desa yang lalu, dinyatakan menghilang semenjak setahun yang lalu dan tidak pernah ada kabar.

"Ling Jia, jangan lihat, ya! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..."

Panggil ibunya Ling Jia sambil memegang bahunya Ling Jia dan memutar balik badan Ling Jia ke hadapannya lalu memeluknya.

"Ibunda, apakah kita tidak bisa mengusirnya? Dia hanya akan membuat orang-orang desa menderita kalau ini terus berlanjut!"

"Ling Jia, ibunda tahu perasaanmu. Tapi Tuan Dong Zhuo sudah melindungi kita dari serangan para _bandit_ yang datang kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kau lupa, nak?"

"Aku tidak lupa, ibunda! Tapi bagaimana kalau para _bandit_ itu adalah suruhan dari orang itu?! Semenjak orang itu datang, para _bandit_ itu berhenti datang ke desa ini! Orang itu bahkan tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali pada para _bandit_ itu!"

"Ling Jia..."

Ling Jia hanya bisa mencengkram tangan ibunya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil itu sambil menahan tangis. Ling Jia tidak sadar kalau Dong Zhuo sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang pedangnya dengan wajah terlihat sangat murka. Ling Jia menoleh ke arahnya Dong Zhuo di saat ibunya memeluknya.

"Anak kecil... Kau berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu padaku, penyelamat kalian! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, ya! Kelihatannya kau harus diajari tata krama dengan baik, tapi tidak dengan lembut. Harus dengan kekerasan!"

Teriak Dong Zhuo sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Ling Jia dan ibunya. Ling Jia dan ibunya hanya bisa saling berpelukan dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

Tapi yang harusnya datang dengan cepat, tidaklah datang-datang juga. Dengan rasa takut, Ling Jia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ling Jia melihat ada sebuah panah tertancap di bahunya Dong Zhuo yang menyebabkan Dong Zhuo kesakitan dan menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"Dong Zhuo! Perlakuanmu terhadap orang-orang di desa ini sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kau telah melewati batas!"

Teriak seseorang sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Dong Zhuo. Ling Jia melihat orang tersebut dari balik badannya Dong Zhuo.

_Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menolong desa ini?_

"Tidak perlu basa basi, Xiahou Dun. Habisi saja dia!"

"Baik, sepupu!"

Setelah itu, orang yang dipanggil Xiahou Dun itu pun melaju dan menyerang Dong Zhuo. Sebelum serangannya sampai ke Dong Zhuo, Xiahou Dun dihalangi oleh orang berbadan besar dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam.

"Lu Bu! Kau...!"

"Hmph! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, manusia lemah!"

"Kita lihat saja! Dian Wei!"

Setelah itu, datanglah seseorang berkepala botak bernama Dian Wei dari belakangnya Xiahuou Dun dan menyerang Lu Bu. Lu Bu pun juga menghadang serangan orang itu.

"Hmph! Serangan seperti ini tidak akan cukup untuk menjatuhkanku!"

Lu Bu berbalik menyerang Xiahou Dun dan Dian Wei sehingga mereka berdua terpukul mundur karena serangannya Lu Bu. Ling Jia yang melihat pertarungan yang sengit itu hanya bisa berdoa untuk kemenangan Xiahou Dun dan Dian Wei.

Tanpa sadar Ling Jia ditarik paksa oleh Dong Zhuo dan ditodong dengan pedang yang dipegang oleh Dong Zhuo bersamaan dengan Dong Zhuo menaruh tangannya di lehernya Ling Jia.

"Kalau kalian masih berani melawanku, akan kubunuh anak ini!"

"Tch! Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei! Mundur!"

"Tapi, Tuan Cao Cao..."

"Mundur saja, Dian Wei! Kita tidak ingin anak kecil itu terbunuh!"

"Ngghh... Baiklah..."

Xiahou Dun dan Dian Wei mundur setelah diperintah oleh Cao Cao untuk mundur. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa melihat Ling Jia ketakutan. Ling Jia memang merasa ketakutan, tapi dia tetap bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Ling Jia hanya bisa pasrah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Orang-orang desa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dikarenakan mereka tidak bisa bertarung. Bukannya tidak bisa, mereka tidak berani melawan Lu Bu yang kuat itu.

Setelah mengamati keadaan beberapa saat, Ling Jia baru sadar kalau Cao Cao sesekali menatap ke arah pohon di sebelahnya. Tanpa menoleh, Ling Jia mengarahkan matanya ke arah atas pohon di sebelahnya. Dia melihat figur seorang pemuda sambil bersiap mengambil posisi untuk menyerang Dong Zhuo dari atas pohon tepat dimana Dong Zhuo berdiri.

Pemuda itu menyadari kalau Ling Jia melihatnya dan menatap matanya Ling Jia. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, pemuda itu mengangguk dan Ling Jia pun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan supaya Dong Zhuo tidak menyadarinya.

"Bagus! Kalian semua diam saja di sana! Jangan ada yang begerak kalau kalian tidak mau anak ini mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan!"

"Ling Jia, putriku...! Kembalikan putriku!"

"Ibu tua...! Sudah kubilang... Kalau kau bergerak, putrimu ini akan kubunuh!"

Ancam Dong Zhuo sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke lehernya Ling Jia agak lebih dalam sehingga lehernya Ling Jia tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang desa sangatlah marah melihat Dong Zhuo melukai permata kecil desa mereka. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selagi Lu Bu menjaga Dong Zhuo.

_Ibunda... Aku harus bisa lepas dari Dong Zhuo supaya orang itu bisa menebas Dong Zhuo dari atas...!_

Ling Jia membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit tangannya Dong Zhuo yang ada di lehernya. Dong Zhuo kesakitan dan melepaskan genggamannya dari Ling Jia. Ling Jia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari jauh-jauh dari Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu sambil berteriak...

"Sekarang!"

Pemuda yang bersiap di atas pohon itu tersenyum lalu segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan Dong Zhuo serangan dadakan dari atas. Pemuda itu pun melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Dong Zhuo yang masih kesakitan sekaligus terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda tersebut.

"Rasakan ini, Dong Zhuo!"

Teriak pemuda itu sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Dong Zhuo.

"UUAAGHH!"

Teriak Dong Zhuo kesakitan. Dong Zhuo berjalan mundur lalu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi lukanya yang cukup dalam itu. Darah merembes keluar dari dadanya.

"Kau... Anak dari Cao Cao... Cao Zihuan... Berani-beraninya kau..."

"Kau yang berani-beraninya menyentuh anak itu! Dia tidak pantas untuk kau sentuh dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu, penuh dengan darah orang tidak bersalah!"

"Kau...! Lu Bu, bunuh dia!"

"Hmph! Baiklah, aku akan bunuh anak ini supaya Cao Cao sadar kalau dia melakukan kesalahan besar membawa putranya kemari tanpa persiapan yang matang! Matilah kau!"

Ancam Lu Bu sambil mengangkat tombaknya. Ling Jia hanya menutup mata supaya tidak melihat pemuda bernama Cao Zihuan itu terkena serangan dari Lu Bu. Tapi dia tidak mendengar teriakan pemuda itu, melainkan teriakan dari Lu Bu. Lu Bu memegang tangannya yang terkena anak panah dari Xiahou Yuan.

"Heh! Rasakan itu, Lu Bu! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh keponakanku dengan sembarangan!"

"Tch!"

"Daripada kalian malu dengan kekalahan kalian di sini, lebih baik kalian kembali ke rumah kalian dan menangislah di sana supaya kalian bisa kembali melawan kami dengan kekuatan penuh. Yah, tapi mungkin tetap kami yang akan menang melawan kalian"

"Kalian... Aku akan ingat ini! Mundur! Mundur!"

Setelah Dong Zhuo memberi perintah untuk mundur, semua prajurit kembali ke kuda mereka masing-masing dan mulai melaju ke arah mereka datang sebelumnya untuk kembali ke kota mereka. Dong Zhuo dibantu oleh Lu Bu dan berangkat bersama dengan Lu Bu.

Setelah memastikan Dong Zhuo dan pasukannya sudah benar-benar pergi, Cao Cao menghampiri ibunya Ling Jia dan berlutut satu kaki di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kami, nyonya Ling! Kami terlambat datang untuk menyelamatkan desa ini. Apakah ada korban yang terluka?"

Ibunya Ling Jia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada korban yang terluka, Tuan Cao Cao. Terima kasih atas bantuannya! Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan kalau Tuan Cao Cao dan yang lainnya tidak datang untuk membantu kami..."

"Tidak masalah, nyonya Ling. Desa ini adalah tanggung jawab kami, sudah seharusnya kami melindungi desa ini"

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Cao Cao!"

Kata ibunya Ling Jia sambil mengenggam tangannya Cao Cao. Cao Cao mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke Dian Wei beserta kedua saudara sepupunya. Dari kejauhan, Ling Jia melihat Cao Cao sedang berbincang dengan mereka. Dari belakang, bahu Ling Jia ditepuk halus oleh Cao Zihuan. Ling Jia pun menoleh lalu membalikkan badan supaya berhadapan dengan Cao Zihuan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Cao Zihuan. Ling Jia mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi, luka di lehermu itu..."

Ling Jia menyentuh lehernya yang terluka itu lalu tersenyum.

"Luka ini tidak parah, kok. Cukup kuobati lalu kututup dengan perban selama 2-3 hari pasti sembuh, jadi kau tenang saja... Um..."

"Ah, aku Cao Pi. Cao Zihuan itu nama kecilku. Umurku masih 15 tahun. 2 tahun lagi aku akan merubah namaku menjadi Cao Pi"

"Kalau begitu, saat 17 tahun aku akan memanggilmu Cao Pi. Tapi untuk sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Zihuan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Dua-duanya namaku. Kalau kau ingin memanggilku Zihuan untuk seterusnya tidak masalah bagiku, itu tetaplah namaku. Tidak akan berubah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namaku Ling Jia, kau boleh memanggilku Jia kalau kau mau"

"Tidak, itu tidak sopan memanggil seorang gadis hanya dengan panggilan. Apalagi kalau belum menikah"

Ling Jia hanya tertawa mendengar balasan dari Cao Pi. Cao Pi yang melihat Ling Jia tertawa hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Ah... Betapa indahnya kalau Ling Jia tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin melihatnya terus..._

"Keponakan, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tanya seseorang dari belakangnya Cao Zihuan. Cao Zihuan terkejut lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Paman Xiahou Yuan! Si-siapa yang jatuh cinta?!"

"Ho~oh... Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan anak perempuan itu. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Ling Jia"

"Ling Jia, ya... Nama yang bagus dan cocok untuknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya, Zihuan. Kalau kau tidak cepat bergerak, bisa-bisa dia diambil oleh lelaki lain, lho! Hehe!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia diambil oleh lelaki lain yang tidak jelas asal usulnya! 2 tahun lagi! 2 tahun lagi aku akan membawa Ling Jia ke istana dan menjadikannya sebagai istriku!"

"Itu baru semangat cinta, keponakan!"

Kata Xiahou Yuan sambil menepuk keras punggungnya Cao Zihuan yang menyebabkan Cao Zihuan terbatuk-batuk. Yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi! Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menggunakan kedua orang ini untuk mengantarkan pesan kalian padaku!"

Kata Cao Cao sambil menunjuk kedua prajurit yang ada di depannya. Kedua prajurit itu pun memberikan hormat pada orang-orang desa.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Tuan Cao Cao dan yang lainnya! Kami sangat berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan desa ini dari Dong Zhuo dan Lu Bu!"

"Tidak masalah! Sudah kubilang, desa ini juga adalah tanggung jawab kami. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau kami yang harus melindunginya"

Di samping Cao Cao dan yang lainnya sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang desa, ibunya Ling Jia menyadari kalau Cao Zihuan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan putrinya, Ling Jia. Melihat itu, ibunya Ling Jia mengeluarkan senyum keibuannya lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku berjanji, Ling Jia! 2 tahun lagi aku akan menjemputmu! Lalu aku akan menikahimu!"

Mendengar itu, Ling Jia dan ibunya Ling Jia yang berada di dekat mereka itu pun terkejut. Ling Jia tidak bisa membalas perkataannya Cao Zihuan dengan cepat, masih memproses dengan perkataannya Cao Zihuan. Ibunya hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum lalu memegang kedua bahu anak perempuannya.

"Nak Zihuan, apa kau suka dengan Ling Jia?"

"Eh? Ah, itu..."

"Hm?"

"Iya! Saya suka dengan putri anda, nyonya Ling! Putri anda cantik dan juga kuat. Dia juga pintar dalam melihat situasi. Saya tidak peduli dia memiliki tubuh yang lemah atau kuat, saya lebih mementingkan apa yang dia punya di dalamnya"

Ling Jia terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Cao Zihuan dengan tegas itu sedangkan ibunya menangis bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Cao Zihuan. Ibunya Ling Jia menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Nak Zihuan, kudengar kau ingin menjemput Ling Jia 2 tahun lagi, ya?"

"Iya! Saat saya sudah merubah nama saya menjadi Cao Pi, saya ingin menjemput Ling Jia saat itu juga!"

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya sekarang saja?"

"Eh?"

"Ibunda, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Itu benar, nyonya Ling! Bukankah terlalu cepat?"

Ibunya Ling Jia menggeleng lalu mengelus pipinya Ling Jia.

"Ling Jia, putriku. Kau sudah berumur 10 tahun. Sudah sepantasnya dirimu melihat dunia luar. Banyak hal yang menunggumu di dunia luar itu, putriku. Jangan karena ibu kau tertahan di sini dan tidak mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dunia luar. Kumohon, putriku! Ikutlah nak Zihuan. Ibu akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu meskipun kita terpisah oleh jarak"

Kata ibunya Ling Jia sambil memegang kedua tangannya Ling Jia yang gemetar. Ling Jia menangis di pelukan ibunya, tidak peduli dilihat oleh Cao Zihuan atau siapapun. Ling Jia ingin menumpahkan segala air matanya di ibunya sekarang.

20 menit kemudian...

"Apa kau sudah siap, Ling Jia?"

Ling Jia mengangguk kepada Cao Zihuan lalu mengikuti Cao Zihuan dari belakang sambil membawa barang bawaannya.

"Barang-barangmu biar kubawakan. Ling Jia, kau ucapkan sampai jumpa pada yang lainnya"

"Eh? Sampai jumpa?"

"Apa kau kira kita tidak akan pernah mengunjungimu desamu lagi? Ling Jia, desamu adalah salah satu bagian dari kota kami. Jadi, sudah seharusnya kita mengunjungi desa ini lagi kapan-kapan"

"Kau benar, Zihuan! Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Kata Ling Jia sambil berlari ke gerombolan orang-orang desa. Cao Zihuan hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Ling Jia.

"Wow! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan hal itu pada seorang gadis, Zihuan"

"Hmph! Dia berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah kutemui. Dia tidak mengincar harta kekayaan yang kumiliki. Dia memiliki hati yang lembut dan murah hati"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Karena... Lihat saja dari orang-orang di desa ini! Saat Dong Zhuo melukai Ling Jia, wajah mereka menampakkan amarah yang berlebih. Dengan kata lain, mereka benar-benar menyayangi Ling Jia sepenuh hati karena Ling Jia memang gadis yang seperti itu"

"Hmm... Benar juga..."

Setelah Cao Zihuan menaruh barang-barangnya Ling Jia di kudanya, Cao Zihuan menyusul Ling Jia di kerumunan orang-orang desa itu.

"Ling Jia, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah, Zihuan! Semua, aku pergi dulu, ya! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong beritahu aku, ya? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"

"Iya, Ling Jia. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami! Kami akan selalu menjaga desa ini supaya kami bisa merayakan pesta setiap kau pulang kemari!"

"Benar itu, Ling Jia! Ibumu biar kami yang jaga! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka berdoa dan mengharapkan Ling Jia bahagia di istana Wei bersama-sama dengan orang-orang di sana. Saat Ling Jia berjalan menuju Cao Zihuan, sekali lagi Ling Jia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ibunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat menuju istana Wei.

"Ibunda..."

Ibunya Ling Jia mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Ling Jia! Jangan khawatirkan ibu! Ibu sudah sangat bahagia melihat kau bebas dari sini"

"Ibunda... Aku juga bahagia kalau ibunda bahagia! Sampai jumpa, ibunda! Sampai jumpa, semuanya!"

Dengan itu, Ling Jia menaiki kudanya Cao Zihuan dengan bantuan dari Cao Zihuan dan mulai berlari menjauhi desanya Ling Jia. Ling Jia masih mendengar suara teriakan dari orang-orang desanya memberikan ucapan sampai jumpa pada Ling Jia. Mendengar itu, Ling Jia senang sekaligus sedih. Sedih karena meninggalkan desa yang sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia tinggali. Melihat Ling Jia sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, Cao Zihuan mengelus pundaknya Ling Jia dengan pelan. Ling Jia jadi sedikit tenang dengan elusan itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, malam itu juga, desanya Ling Jia tiba-tiba diserang oleh pasukannya Dong Zhuo yang bersatu dengan Yuan Shao dan hancur berkeping-keping, tidak ada orang yang selamat satupun, bahkan ibunya Ling Jia pun juga... Telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya.

**TBC**

-00000-


End file.
